


never stopped loving you

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [36]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Happy Sex, Introspection, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She regards him in bashfulness, her pale gold hair wet and sticking to her forehead. Jaime contemplates the universe and her.





	never stopped loving you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagineagreatadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/gifts).



> Requested by imagineagreatadventure (AO3): "Jaime/Brienne; moonlight dreams." I LOVE THEM. I DIDN'T GO FULL NSFW BUT THAT'S OKAY. I DON'T REALLY SEE IT FOR THEM. Thank you for checking out my drabble and any comments/thoughts are deeply appreciated! I know a lot of the shippers are feeling really down and I hope this maybe cheered you up for a little bit! :) We will always have fanfic! We can always write what we want!
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

As a lad, Jaime heard his old septa clamor about the wanderers in the night skies.

Seven wanderers. Each one represented a figure from Light of the Seven. She told him the grey wanderer meant plentiful harvest and warm winds from the Mother.

A glimmering green burns in the distance. Another wanderer. Jaime can't remember exactly what it meant.

Love? Death? Taking a _shite_?

He's beyond the skills of nonsensical prophecy, waiting in the darkness and never taking his eyes off Brienne.

She regards him with bashfulness, her pale gold hair wet and sticking against her forehead. Jaime's tunic dangles against her upper thighs. Once the moonlight hits her, the cloth goes transparent and Jaime's eyes wander appreciatively over her broad, heavy curves.

"You shouldn't…"

"I want to," Jaime whispers, grasping one of Brienne's wrists, drawing her closer.

She's _more_ than he ever expected.

The tunic rucks up, with a little help from Jaime's fingers pushing up her waist, exposing the V of her cunt. More pale gold hair. He murmurs something boyishly affectionate, smiling and reveling in her flushed cheeks.

Instead of rising from his seat, Jaime draws her in, once more, embracing Brienne.

A woman _worth_ fighting for.

*

 


End file.
